burning waters
by zackary.clark.58
Summary: this is a story build off my dreams and hallucinations i changed the names and some scenes to keep everything appropriate and to keep people from getting offended if you have comments concerns or questions go ahead and post but don't be a asshole just because this goes against every religion in existence. enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

THE BURNING WATERS

BY zackary clark

prolog

michel

my name is... disputed it has been lost whith time. i barely remember what i am called now... however even i know i am not normal i am diferent from everyone else even in my own family. wait i had better start from the begining... it all started when i was a young boy barely able to have complete thought. plese note i have changed most of the names so no one will take notice of the part they played in making me a monster and causing the death of a whole race.

if you talk to anyone they will say that it is imposible for this to have happend others will ignore the question. but they know that the reason they cower away from the darkness is because it is true it is burnt into the minds of mankind from the first time they see their mothers face. they like their light but it kills me every time i see the sun rise above this urban hole that i live in i remember the time when you could walk for days and not see even a spark when there was just darkness. it all started on the day i was supposed to become the master of all life. not even my oldest brother zacheriah could stop me. but i ruined it i had to create my monsters i had to create _**HER**_ **.** i see the truth in my dreams. i see what i have become.

katlin

what happed. all that i remember is being chained to a wheel and being tourtured till i bled and bled. then he killed me feeding off my pain leaving me behind to become what i used to be . dead . alone . sad.

i hated him for what he did and that hate grew and grew till that was all that was left. i was nomore. i have nothing to lose not even my soul. i am i cant blame him i started it. i told them. he told me what they would do. but i still told them. **WHY DID HE KILL ME.**

chapter 1 the beggining

michel

today i will gain the power to control every aspect of every life. but first i must finish the summons. i cant go another day with out freeing myself from another one of these spirits. If I dont do the summons then ill likely explode. then again i have more fo a chance of geting my head choped off so i guess im pretty safe.

katlin

all i see is darkness but i smell something new an undeserving soul perhaps. i have been wating for him to relese me for some time now. destroying the others.

michel

i am michel of the town NEW ORDER. i have 3 brothers and one sister. our mom died shortly after my sister was born. my sister was always ... different. she liked everything about me but dipised my older brothers. that was probably what i liked most about her.

my oldest brother zacheriah is the complete opposite of me and hates me because dad always liked me better. zacheriah unlike me only has power over things dad made he cant even pile dung right. a year after zacheriah was born gabril was born. gabril is weak he always has been. but his sword fighting is perfect. gabril does everything that zacheriah tells him to do. after gabril mom and dad were busy keeping zach and gabril out of trouble.

a couple of years after that raphile was born. raphile was a natural born wizard always casting spells. but of course he helped zach but he never truely liked zach. then i was born. a jewel among gold and thats why they fought me.

i had more power than all of them combined. 3 years later evie was born almost a week later mom died. evie was like me powerful but uncontrolable. That is why every time they try killing me they don't even think that i might have made a deal with our younger sister.

the deal was mutual survival she save me i save her but i am much more...

feral.

evie

ok i know gods dont share blood but how come all the hot guys are related to ME. not to mention the hottest of them all is about to have pick from any one who exists and he is my older brother i mean come on why is dad so twisted to where the only people who are worthy of me is family well it isnt all bad i guess seeing as how we all shower in the same room, but still wont i get looked down on because i love my brother more than i could love any other. of course i could just bewitch them all into loving me but then they wouldn t be them would they. dad had better known what he set us up for.

Zach

IDIOTS. they are all idiots they cant even plan a assassination right how am I supposed to become god if my followers cant even help eliminate one starved forgemaster at this rate I'll have better luck giving horses wings and hoping they can fly. How hard can it be to kill a starved forgemaster? I swear my brothers are imbiciles.

gabril

 _dad_ zach can be an idiot . he doesn't under stand that there is NO way to destroy a enchanted defence sword they dont have hearts or heads it is impossible to kill one. but he is right we cant let michel take the power he will kill us all with it.

raphile

i am getting sick of zach he may be right that michel doesn't deserve the power but neither does he. no one can control it. which is why i will seal it away forever...

michel

as i sit in my room preparing to do a summons i feel a faint cold chill in the air not a scary chill but one of calm of anticapation and as i do the summons i hear a voice wisper in my ear faintly but still there it said that _change is coming_. yeah im going to rule. i mutter the last line of the incantation and i start to feel dizzy, weary, as if i was about to faint...

3 days later

i wake up sweating like my brothers after a argument and as i remember what happend before i fainted my only thought was that i HAD to find my creation before my brothers did. i as i look around i realize that evie is here with me.

before i could say anything she said do you know you talk in your sleep?

what?

i know what you've been doing you said it all.

are you going to tell on me?

not so long as you let me be around you whenever i want

ok (its not as if she wasn't gonna do that anyways)

did you see my creation

it is in the closet

i tried to get up but i quickly found out that i was tied up.

why am i tied up

every time i tried to move you you would thrash about so that i couldnt lift you

she ran over and sat on my legs the bones there weakend from the summons, grew tense as my muscles started burning i screamed out in pain, but i couldnt scream. one of my sisters new tricks no doubt. i laid my head forward all of a sudden she starts rubbing her hands up and down my chest then i see a young girl about 16 years old beautiful blue hair long elegant tail wearing evies old clothes dash out of the closet and jump on my chest i instantly feel that same chill i felt during the summons by the time she landed on my chest i reilized that this is the creature i created. first words i heard out of her mouth was that i was asleep for 3 days and she was bored with out my company. i asked her what did you do and she said that she played with evie which made me think what could they play... (i hoped she didnt kill my pygmys again) i dissmised the thought as quickly as it appeared in my head.

katlin

im free at last i am free of that dark abyss but something feels deferent now a dont feel like i am me. i dont want to kill anymore. i just want to be near him. evie is nice too but she dosnt have the same aura as michel does he is like dark stones* you just cant give them up. i dont know what i can do to ensure they dont kill me. evie tried teaching me to sword fight but im not too good at it. i cant cast spells cant even light a candle.

the dead

and there it started. the start of a liar and the birth of a cataclist that will tear the world apart. the unholy aliance which will hurt so many. and the death of a race.

chapter 2 the problem

michel

they postponed the ritual till i felt better so now i have some time to figure out what i want to do to hide katlin. i cant kill her it just wouldnt be right. cant lock her up too little. cant hide her at home someone will notice. cant take her with me too obvious. i could always have evie watch her. but i dont want to get into debt with evie too dangerous. besides i think i like this girl she is small, cute, and very energetic.

katlin

i feel ... light as if nothing can ever go wrong. could this be joy ? who cares i think i am going to stick with michel he's handsome, tall, and makes me feel... alive? yeah that seems to fit just right. i think i dont want to leave him. in fact i dont think i could live without him.

michel

strange the way she looks at me almost like she dosn't ever want to leave my side. as is she would kill just to stay right here. i guess i like that seeing as how i want to keep her here too. the first mind as strong as mine was made by mine. not only that but she's perfect how she walks how she talks if i didn't make her (and if it wasn't for her hair and tail) i couldn't tell if she was different from any one of us. she is perfect but not completely. her life is still tied to mine to make her her own person would be to say that i dont ever want to see her again. and i want to see her every day every second that i am away from her makes me want her more and more. and when i am with her i want to get closer. i want to lay next to her in the night and i want to hold her hand during the day. i don't want to let her go.

katlin

i love him. and ive been trying to drop hints about that since he woke up.i tug at his blankets wile he lays on them one time i "tripped" on a sandal and landed on his lap. i do any thing i can to get as close to him as possible. some times while he is asleep i lay on the floor next to his blankets*.

sometimes i wish i was those blankets getting to be so close to him. i would eleminate everyone just to stay as close to him as i am right now. but i can't if some one finds me they will kill the both of us. i have to keep hidden at least until the ritual. and then he is all mine.

i pray no one trys to stop me.

michel

as i wake during the night i become faintly aware of someone sleeping on the floor next to my blankets. i look over at katlins blankets and i notice that they are bare thinking that the person next to me is asleep i quickly wrap my arms around them squeezing them so they cant move. then i heard a soft voice say "its me its me" so i quickly turn them to face me. i quickly notice katlins thin body being sqeezed by my death grip so i pull her close and hold her close to me as i asked her why she is laying on the floor. she quickly leans in and says "i dont like being so far from you". as i lift her up to lay her on the blanket next to me i said "why dont you like being away from me" unconsiously thinking that if she knows then mayby she could explain why i feel the same way. and she surprized me she jumped on my lap and kissed me the meaty taste of her lips against mine i loved the taste when she pulled back the only thing i could say was why does your lips taste like meat. in that instant i felt like a complete idiot. just to make up for saying that i lean in and start kissing her. ok maby not just that. but still that was the best moment in my eternal life*.

katlin

as i pull back for a second time we hear footsteps at the door and i panic as i tell him im going to hide till they leave. he says ok almost like he is a zombie. 3 seconds later i hear zach yelling at michel saying he knows what michel did the night before the ritual and why he wont leave the house. he says he knows about the summons and about the "monster" however there were a few words a couldnt understand like lycanthropy and demonization. next thing i know i hear a sceam as two solders trying to hold down a thin young man walk in the room. zach says they found him trying to run from a group of angry parents whoms daugnters he had "visited". all michel would say was to let incubus (the young man?) go. however all zach would say was how he had caught him and how all the little creature would say was "the maker said i was free". after about 4 hours of arguing zach finnaly agreed that the maker incubus was talking about did not have to be zach said he was going to throw the weasel in hell*. as the door shut and all went quiet i heared sobs so i snuck out of the closet to better see what was going on and i saw michel laying on the floor crying when i asked him who incubus was all he could say was brother. ive never seen him before. yet he looks so familar...

michel

i am mad zach found incubus when i was still young i accidintaly made him and when dad saw him he told me to tell him to run dad didnt care if i made somthing or not so long as no one but him finds out. so of corse i was mad when i found out he was caught. he almost got me killed. oh well ive been trying to think of a reson get get him here to ask him to hide her till the ritual.

the dead

now you see why they will shatter they wouldnt have been able to keep going anyway they would have killed themselves but insted they chose to fight till they just fade and become little more than banished memories.

chapter 3 big bro's house

michel

ok well i have dragged incubus back out of hell... again * anyway i explaned the situation to incubus and he understands that it will just be for a little while and that if he gets in any trouble to meet me back at our old hideout down in grampa's crater*.

Incubus

I will get Evie. I have a foolproof plan this time I have given Katlin a map to my hideout in the crater and told her to go. I heard that Evie should be alone in her rooms tonight with only two guards at the door. This should be fun...

evie

ohh i lessened the guards for tonight i sure hope he realises this and comes here tonight he is one of the only person who isnt family who i would let touch me...

michel [2013]

i smell somthing strange... something unusual... as i look around i remember the past ... but i also see the future... possible future... and forced future... this world is not right it is dying... my spirit is too strong for the abyss ... she cant wipe my memories... not now or ever... i wont forget my lies... and i wont forget the truth... the abyss lies.

the dead

even as i type this i forget what happend. but it might be for the best. please forgive me...

terms and notes

this book is based on a hyper realilistic series of dreams that i keep having please take into consideration that i left some details out so as to keep everything appropriate i still hear their voices as i did when i dreamed these. the first dream was when i was 10 i started writing this when i was 16.

* 2nd chapter they sleep on blankets the poor or unimportant sleep on the floor

*2nd chapter he wont die of old age or of sickness because he is/was a god

summons = the creation or calling of a creature, force, or power that is inhuman in nature.

NEW ORDER = new order is a town where light does not exist

starved forgemaster = a forgemaster who hasn't used his powers of summons

dark stones = the remains of the long desced race of warlords who lived along side the orignal forgemasters. these dark stones are held by the user and gives the user more damage resissitance they are very addicting

lycanthropy= the process of becoming a werewolf

demonization= creation of demons

*hell in this point in time was the main ruler's basement where the ruler could do anything to any one without anyone even caring

(an easter egg like error that occoured in the actual dream)

*chapter 3 incubus has been in hell 10 other times all of the times were because he tried to "visit " evie

*chapter 3 grampa's creater is the side of the planet that is flat due to michels grandfather blowing up to save the planet

*chapter 4 at this time maids wore 3 inch skirts and a small shirt they are usually poor and owe quite a large amount of debit to thier masters


	2. book2

the moon wolf

zackary clark

michel

I cant do it, I just cant stand the thought of her dying because of me. I have heard stories of a wolf my dad made that can unlink a forgemaster and its summon. Tomorow I will search for the wolf and find it or not I will unlink us so that she can't be blamed.

chapter1 wolf

the white wolf god

You wish to know what happened next?

Very well, I shall grant your wish

When Michel came to me about a girl bound to his very soul, I told him I will grant his wish but at a price...

Until the end of time he shall chase the girl even if it kills him. He will continue chasing even when all else is lost, he shall continue chasing all the while he shall pray to me. He shall pray until he forgets who it is he prays to and when that happens he shall kill her. He shall end her existince and he will be alone for the rest of eternity unable to die. Now that you know you will continue reading knowing that in the end he will be alone? Or will you hold hope and never let him forget? Will you save him?

It doesn't matter, his fate is set ...

the wheel is turning...

and god shall fall...

chapter2 the crowning

michel

"i cant beleve you talked me into doing this" she kept on saying as i smuggled her into the masters chamber. four hours before i dressed her up as a maid* while waiting for the cart that was supposed to pick us up. she kept asking me if i thought she looked good (she did) and i told her that maids arnt supposed to talk to royalty. but she kept asking so i decided we were going to test and see if she remembers her charicter good enough to pass. we had to bleach her hair because only people who have royal blood are born with any color of hair other than light colored hair (i dont have any hair anymore i got rid of it so that i could hide the fact that i use my summons and her hair is blue it is so cute i love it) i told her that its gonna be a few days before im back but untill then remain hidden and that if push comes to shove she is disconnected so that if i die she wont.

"first whats your name and rank."

"kat the maid."

"where are you from."

"I am a orphan from new order orphanage."

"ok now what are you not suposed to say"

"that you created me"

"good enough."

katlin

i dont know why but michel seems scared like something bad will happen but he told me that i shouldnt worry so i wont. i just hope i can stay with him after the cerimony...

michel

walking to drop kaitlin off i decided i should stop to let the host breathe for himself for a little i havent let him see light before i wonder if he'll like it.

the dead

my bones were screaming and i couldnt see it was so bright that im surprised michel could see i groped for michel yelling help i cant see the light it burns my eyes!

"michel its too bright it burns! "

michel

"okay didnt go as planned"i said as i hop back into control of the host "i guess its too bright" we go to the chamber and i sneak her in without fail and then i dashed back to my room to prepare.

azmoday

time is coming soon i shall meet the grandchild of my rival, soon the time for corruption will come, soon the universe will bow before my eternal darkness.

and then i will put out the light...

chapter3 hell

zacheriah

yes i have him now that idiot will pay for now bowing to me now that we have a confession from this cute peice of meat tookus hours to force a confession out of her but now we have it i will enjoy tourturing these two.

cherub

ok its time to crown the new king. its time for the new god to rise from the ashes of the old but as i think light the sacrifical light i see zacheriah gabril and raphile run up to the stand and yell "halt he has failed us for we have found a creature claiming to be his creation he has betrayed us and for that he is to be sent to hell." as he finished the sentince gabril cut open the cage* and threw michel to the ground. raphile tied him up and zacheriah carried him away leaving me and all the onlookers staring in silence.

Katlin

i cry and cry i dont understand why they are hurting me are they jelous because i am close to him or do they just not like me why are they hurting me all i want is to be with him but why do i feel empty like there is no hope like there is no place for me in this world...

michel

damn it what happened everything should have been fine but now im on my way to hell fuck. i hope shes ok i guess ill find out when i arrive.

upon arrival i was chained and attached to the souldrainer* where after 3 days zach came in and proceded to gloat about how he was finnaly going to get what is rightfully his and how he impregnated a abomanation so that he could break my soul and absorb my power but all i could think to say was"dont hurt her shes innocent" but wait did he say i thought this he pulled a small black box out from his coat

"its time for you to dissapear"

"dont you dare open that you know as well as i that once released he will stop at notheng to destroy everything."

"and he'll destroy you first thats all i care about"

azmoday

yes yes release me so i can take my destroy this world

raphile

as i was checking the vaults i realised somethings were missing a box that was usually floating in suspencion wasnt (i checked it i realised it was fake a cheap reproduction), and a certian doll that copys peoples fetures and trys to pass for whomevere it is copying. as i remembered what was contained within the small box my heart dropped zachariah must have taken it ...

he'll destroy us all

i ran as fast as i could to michel cell but i arrived to late the nameless demon was already fusing with michel and all zacheriah was just giggling like he was watching a comedy skit

"youve gone mad you damn bastard"

"what didnt you want him stopped too isnt that why you lied to his abomanation so he could die"

"i didnt want him dead damn it i just wanted to seal his power not end the world"

"well cant do one without the other" at this point he was laughing so hard he was barely breathing

all of a sudden i heard a voice come from michel but it wasnt his voice not anymore"i will kill you every last one and then i shall devoure your meat and torment your children "then as sudden as the voice came we felt the corpse of michel fill with so much energy we felt all the souls of every person that has ever been in this hell flow into him and it took all i had not to vomit as i watched what was my little brother return to life and merge with the demons stored here.

he became hell incarnate.

chapter 4

evie

when raphile and zacheriah left hell they said michel was dead but i know its not true i hear him calling to me from my dreams he says that he is in pain and no one but me can save him that im the only one that can release him from his hell but when i told raphile he says that thing is not our brother not anymore but how can that be how can he just cease to be my brother and what was that surge of power the night he "died" it just doesnt make sence im going into hell tomorrow to see whats left i have to know if hes ok

hes all i have left

as i find michels cell i hear michel crying but he never cries or at least not in front of me as i open i door i hear hisblood filled voice say "no no more havent you taken enough i cant see cant breathe cant even taste my own blood anymore please just let me die" hearing this i hear raphile saying "hes not our brother anymore" in my head but that has to be wrong how could raphile do this to him...

upone entering the cell i see his eyes lungs and tounge laying on the floor and i see him cut up and sewn shut i see hollow holes where his eyes were and all around me the smell of rotten flesh fills my nostrils"what happened to you" i said as i remove his bindings just i i finish and lay him on the floor he opens his mouth and all i hear is a monsterous voice yell "i am hungry!" and then he fed, he fed on my body eating everything blood and bone included

michel

im so hungry so hungry that evie tasted good as i left my cell i hear a familliar voice say "what have you done michel? she was innocent what did your brothers do to you to make you become so hungry?"

"they freed me they put a monster in me that showed me who i am"as i said this i slid into his cell"incubus i want you to warn my brothers tell them run, run as fast as you can because if i catch them theyll wish i killed them"as i said it incubus looked at me and he had pity in his eyes like i was a starving child then i unchained him and un hooked his souldrainer

"master i just have to tell you one thing before i go"

"yes old friend?"

"when you find the girl remember who created her"

"go tell my brothers"

I walked deeper and deeper into hell and as i desended i ate everyone with eatch feeding i felt myself get stronger and stronger. until there was only one cell left kaitlins...

as i opened the door i heard a echo there was two, two kaitlins

in unison they both spoke"michel its me shes a doll please save me"

"its ok i know"

"then please help me"as i looked at them i reilized they are the sameboth perfect copys to but either way they both must go...

"everything will be fine" i reached up grabbed them both by the throat

"whats going on?"

snap

they both hung dead in thier chains but i didnt feed i want them to know i still care so killing them and not eating them is a mercy...*

the white wolf god

and thats how they remaided michel went hunting for his brothers, kaitlin lost everything including herself she cant even tell if shes the doll or not and the brothers gained a new understanding of the word demon

but all was not lost

this was just the beginning of a greater story

one of love, loss, hate, and suffering

but thats a story for another time

terms

chapter1

maids wore short skirts and small t-shirts

chapter2

the cage is made out of his dads corpse it is burned while he is in it so that he is purifyed though fire

chapter3

the souldrainer attaches like a umbillical cord and slowly drains your soul keeping you weak

chapter 4

when a god dies they are reborn as a human


	3. book 25 the darkest son

the darkest son

by zackary clark

note

this takes place long before burning waters and im writing this without the help of the voices this is purely from bits and pieces of what they've said but it seems they are finally telling me what happened hearing it is saddening and it makes me wonder how did it end up this way

prolog

this is war ever since creation the forces of the light has fought the dark ones. these dark oes are mishapen evil being intent on destroying everything we know almost nothing on how the war began but we know it happened before human kind was created. humanity was created to fight to defend the gods from the dark ones and fight they did killing everything in thier path but they arnt enought the darkness is too thick and they keep being forced to retreat...

this is the story of a family intent on saving the world from darkness...

year1

my name is james. im a god of existance and the current god i rule over everything thatlives in the light but more importantly im the top anti existance researcher the only one even close to me is dr. marcus who is a human genetic engineer and my lab partner. my father's name was hunter exist, he just died he died creating the light. the light is a symbol of hope and in honor of this event im gonig to put my two new born children (twins one being of pure light which my wife, mary named ciel and the other a being of pure darkness whom i named hitomi) into the existance eater program. the existance eater program outfits soldiers with what is nessasary to fight the dark ones which come from the anti realm to eat our existance.

year 20

it seems ciel is excelling at the program but unfortunately it seems hitomi is getting weaker and weaker as her twin gets stronger at this rate my daughter will vanish.. im not going to let that happen there is a procedure suggested. if i sew her soul to another we can increase her strength and she'll become stronger but we need someone so simalar that they wont want to leave each other... sadly i think the only one who is that close to hitomi is ciel. please forgive me mary...

year 30

the procedure seems to have been a sucess the twins have fused into one. i showed the fused child to mary who suggested we give it a new name .. i let her name it she dicided to name it micheal, god of existance eaters and the future god of all*. the child seems to be compassionate and caring towards others like hitomi but it has the stength speed and agility of ciel plus it seems though only 3 or four years old they have already mastered most advanced magic like it was nothing. the child loves reading its books and writing stories for mary to read to the others at bedtime. the stories topics change from day to day but its always a love story where the hero fights to save the day and get the girl but the hero doesnt always win sometimes the hero turns out to be the villain, sometimes it turns out that the villain was actually a good guy but in the end the hero usually dies just as he wins as if there is no hope for the hero to see a happy ending...

year 50

the scientists in the program have told me the child decided its gender "it says it male" is what they told me. sure i said lets have it decide who it is maybe it will help it keep togther. the other day it started havig a conversation with itself so i decided that it needs to be sewn tighter togther so i filled it with the souls we collected from dark ones and went about tightening the seams and sewing the dark ones into it so that it will take strength from fighting them. it seems he doesnt like being operated on i told him that its all to prepare him for the future and he said "whats going to happen in the future?" so i said " there is a war going on and you are going to be the hero who saves everyone from the monsters from the anti realm" to which he said " if theres a war whys it so quiet " i told him because your comerads are keeping you safe till you are ready to lead them into battle" to this he smiled and said "then we better not keep them waiting." and hopped in bed ready for training so he can fight and save the world like the heros in his stories even though he knows there probably wont be a place for him afterwards...he knew his fate before i even told it he knew he probably won't make it but he still does it maybe he will win hes dedicated to his job before hes even seen it. hes definitly my kid maybe he will find a place in this world after all.

year 60

its over the dark ones just gave up they just left ... one second they were fighting and the next they were running into their gate i told night and he just smiled and said "i dont think we're out of the woods yet" . he does have a point they havent shown ay signs of fear or anything before so why now. unless they are gathering for a bigger attack . night is probbly almost ready for war now. if they do come back they will have one big surprise waiting for them. but i do have to wonder how will he keep them at bay. i've seen him fight the simulations over and over again each time he comes up with a unique solution but im not sure how he will handle the real thing...maybe we will find out later.

year 80

its time they have come to fight micheal and it seems he is ready for them. as i watch him fight i see he cuts straight threw them killing them instantly, but just as we thought we were going to win. a huge one came threw the gate. it had to be the legendary tier 10 ... the god of dark ones. i saw micheal smile as it entered the battlefield and he swung his blade cutting into the beast and with a flurry of blades, magic spells and gunfire. he managed to seriously harm the monster but it did not give in is slashed at micheal and destroyed his sword. then it spat black flames at him which hit micheal directly burning his body and leaving him in serious condition. as he fell he cast a spell to seal the gate and with its power source cut off the dark god was furious, but when he went to chop micheals head off. micheal said something i couldnt hear what he said but it made the god stop and drop to the ground. after seeing this i watched as micheal ATE the god alive. after wich he fell to the ground having a seizeure. so we rushed him to the research lab where we found it micheal was fusing with the dark god. we did emergincy surgery and cut the dark god out and sealed it in a box but it seems the two continued to adjust to one another while separated until finally micheal stopped got up walked to the box and opened it. to become something indiscribeable a god of creation ...

year 85

im micheal god of all but ive done something horrible i killed my father... i couldnt stop myself it was like i was watching a nightmare. i just murdered him and im not sure if im still me. tomorrow im going to have surgery to have the dark god removed and then im going to supress this memory and change my name. people have taken to calling that side of me azmoday. so im going to become michel god of light and prince of night. hopefully no one will ever see that side of me again...

end

notes

please note they age slower than humans and learn quicker

year 30

the wife chooses which child becomes god and after it has been named they are only allowed to produce one more child


End file.
